Of Flames and Leaves
by TriMinakami
Summary: After being sent into the world of Pokémon FireRed, a girl takes on the name "Ignis", which had belonged to the girl whose life she had just replaced. Now, she has to travel along with her friend Terra throughout Kanto to find all sorts of shenanigans. / (Yuri).
1. White Giants and Your Naked Body

**Hello. I was inspired by quite a lot of fanfictions to write this one, but the most notable story that inspired me to write this was **"Am I Supposed to Call this Home?" **by** _LuxBunny_. **That story is great, you should give it a read. But there are lemons **(greatly-written ones, that is)** as well, so I suggest you wait until you're old enough to read stories like that. Not that I should be either, but I like those kinds of stories anyways, so meh.**

**I do not own anything related to Pokémon. Nintendo owns it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
White Giants and Your Naked Body

There really wasn't anything better for her to do. Other than occasionally checking her account and answering questions she received in the most horrible way possible, checking on her FaceDesk account for no good reason, and trying to draw random hot girl-on-girl scenes, she was literally the most bored person on the planet; at least, she felt like it.

"This is boring." she muttered. Typing on her keyboard, she rolled her eyes when someone suddenly messaged her on FaceDesk.

The question simply asked, '_how many days left till new skool year opens_'.

Frustrated, the keys on the laptop was simply pressed onto with just a bit of rage.

'_Around four days left, idiot. Seeing as you can't use proper punctuation and capitalization, I think you'll be having to repeat a grade though._'

She smirked. "Dumbass." she whispered to herself.

A reply came after some long time; it was at least long for her to wait. '_kk thankyou now shut up you slut_'

'_Oh? This coming from the lazy bitch who lied to everyone about having gone out with Maxwell._'

The girl laughed to herself. "People these days... thinking they're so cool and smart, despite so many flaws with themselves." she mused. Then she frowned. "Then again, even I have lots of flaws... but at least I don't get fat like the other girls who keep complaining." She suddenly grabbed a soft plastic bat and whacked it onto her own head. "Damn it, why am I talking to myself? Sheesh. What a weirdo I am."

The messager didn't reply at all; he seemed to have gone offline. Hopefully it was out of anger and annoyance, she hoped.

_Idiot_, she mentally smirked. Immediately, she whacked her had with the soft plastic bat again. "Stop thinking to yourself, me. That idiot won't even hear it." she said, then sighed. "I sure am weird, huh..."

She wasn't exactly the brightest student at her school, typically speaking. However, she wasn't exactly the dumbest, as well. She was more like an 'average' person. This girl had black spiky hair up front, and long hair flowing down her back. She wore some kind of hat that looked similar to the character Red from the Pokémon Special manga. She stood up. The girl wasn't exactly that tall; more like she was average, just like her usual average self. She currently wore white clothes along with a sort of reddish jacket, and dark blue short-sleeved pants. Her bust size was, undeniably, flat. Even she herself admitted to being a flat girl, but she didn't really like being called 'flat' nevertheless.

The door to her bedroom suddenly opened. An older-looking woman walked into the room; she had a larger bust size. That much was obvious; she was also taller. "Hey, did you know? In Phineas and Ferb, at one episode, Stacy actually manages to find out about Perry's secret."

"Yeah, okay." she nodded. Her sister didn't seem to notice her bored exprsesion.

"And apparently, it was completely surprising because nobody expected the creators to have _Stacy_ of all people find out, even though it had been and accident."

"Sure."

The sister then closed the door and walked out. The girl sighed. "I don't even watch Phineas and Ferb in the first place, you interrupting idiot." she muttered to herself.

She lied down on her bed for a while, before getting up again. "Nevermind. I'm gonna draw again.." she said, grabbing a pencil and her sketchbook. Her hand moved gently as the tip of her trusted pencil created lines that, surprisingly, were similar to a professional mangaka's. She smiled when she observed the work she had drawn, half-done.

It was a picture of a girl removing her clothes, stuck in a heated kiss with another girl; the first girl was removing her clothes, but her legs weren't finished being drawn yet. The second girl currently only had the head, with its tongue wrapping around the first girl's.

She sighed proudly. "God, if only I had the courage to try and publish it."

Her sister suddenly opened the room again. "Oh yeah, by the way." she began. "You should watch Godzilla when you have the chance; people are literally screaming about how awesome it was." she said, before she left the room without noticing or inspecting what her little sister was drawing.

"...I don't even like Godzilla." she muttered to herself, a bit more frustrated now. She sighed. "Oh well. I'm gonna go out and take a walk."

Said walk was much more than a walk. The city wasn't that crowded; in fact, her city was known for not being that crowded anyways. Not a surprise. She found herself walking towards a game shop.

"Time to get-" she stopped. She frowned. Besides the shop she was about to enter, there was some kind of stand, where an old lady was waiting patiently for customers. "...is that...?" she asked herself when she squinted her eyes; "I spot myself lots of Pokémon cartridges."

"..." the lady did not say anything, but she seemed to notice her walk towards the stand. "...wel...come..."

She frowned. "Hmm... creepy." she muttered to herself, hoping not to have offended the old lady. She didn't. The black-haired blew a sigh of relief. "Umm... that's, uh, a lot of Pokémon games you have there..." she commented.

The old lady smiled. "...thank you." she whispered. She bent down below the counter and struggled with something. The black-haired girl winced when the old lady pulled up a not-so-huge box, but containing some games. "...you want?"

"Huh?" She gasped in surprise. "Is that...?"

Said old lady nodded and opened the box to show her customer the contents. They were the cartridges of almost all the official Pokémon games released; almost, because they seem to contain only games starting from the third generation, including their remakes and so on. "All, yes... for free."

"Whoa, you've even got Black 2 and White 2..." she said in awe. Then she saw another. "Whoa! X, and Y, as well!" she squealed. The old lady's words suddenly struck her. "...w-wait, hold on. Did you say... for free?"

"...yes..."

_Crap._ She visibly started shaking. _This is too good to be true... I'm getting all those good games..._ she clutched onto her head. "I... I..." _I don't want to keep these all to myself... but I want to play them all..._ she frowned. "...I'll take them."

The old lady smiled. "Thank you..." she said, closing the lid of the box. She handed it over to the girl.

She carried it all the way to her house. It wasn't that heavy, she noted, but her arms did start to hurt a bit. She hurriedly into her room and closed the door, making sure no one was going to find it. "...ha. Haha... hahaha..." she laughed to herself. "I got them all... I got them all!" The girl rushed to her desk and fumbled inside it to find something. She grabbed her Game Boy Advance console and grinned. Her hand reached to the box and opened its lid; she grabbed a FireRed cartridge and plopped it inside her GBA console. "And now, I shall play all of them; starting with you!" she shouted.

Before opening the game, however, she closed the box and hid it under her bed. She grabbed some random books and shoved them under the bed, as if to make sure nobody would notice the box.

"Safe... now let's play." she smiled.

She read really fast, pressing the buttons as it goed, as if she were skipping texts. She had named her character Ignis; yeah, that was a boy's name, but hey. She had a weird naming sense; actually, she didn't even care how weird it sounded. She named whatever she wanted however she liked it. Anyways, her character- a girl- was named Ignis by her. Despite the name, and her love for fire, she chose Bulbasaur. She was currently about to battle her rival, but during the transition, the GBA froze with a pitch black screen.

"Ugh." she groaned. She placed her GBA on the bed and punched it twice, frustrated. "I knew I should've thrown you away and bought a new console..." she muttered through gritted teeth.

Picking up the console again, she prepared to take out its batteries and put it back in, but the console let out a loud screeching mechanical voice.

"What the-" the voice stopped soon, and she was left staring at the screen. A white-colored font of text showed up on the pitch black screen.

_AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?_

She frowned. "What the fuck is this?" she asked herself quietly.

_AM I SO PATHETIC YOU NEED TO BEAT ME UP?  
__WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS? WHY DO YOU GET ANGRY AT ME FOR BEING OLD AND DIRTY?  
WHY? ANSWER ME, GIRL._

"Oh, sure. Now you're talking directly to the me." she said, smirking. "...as if. This is a stupid hack... can't believe I got ripped off."

_ANSWER ME. OTHERWISE, YOU MEET PUNISHMENT.  
OR DO YOU SEEK PUNISHMENT? I HAVE NO CLUE.  
BUT IF YOU CONTINUE IGNORING ME AND VENTING OUT YOUR ANGER ON ME..._

Her smirk widened. "Then what? What'll happen, you horrible hacked cartridge?"

_ENTER_

"Huh?" She dropped her grin. Raised an eyebrow in confusion as well. "Enter?"

_ENTER  
__ENTER  
ENTER  
ENTER  
ENTER_

"...whoever made this hack must have a sick sense of humor." she muttered. "If they think this is funny or scary, they suck." Preparing to throw the console out her room's window, she suddenly felt a jolt of thunder around her hand. "O-ouch, I... what the...?" The raven-haired girl stared at the GBA in her hands again.

_ENTER ENTER ENTER ENTER ENTER __ENTER __ENTER __ENTER __ENTER __ENTER  
__ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER_  
_____________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER  
______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER_  
_____________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER ______________ENTER_

"That's it." The girl decided. "You're broken."

_ENTER_

After that last one word, the console left it at that and did nothing else. The white-fonted word of 'ENTER' stayed on the black screen, leaving her frowning with disappointment. "Okay, if you don't start working properly again, I swear I'm going to-"

She never got to finish her sentence, as blackness took over her complete field of vision.

* * *

"_It was a shame she had to die so young._" she heard a voice mutter. Her consciousness having not recovering properly, her eyes could see nothing but darkness. She struggled to move, but couldn't do anything. "_And it turns out it was an accident too._"

_Huh? Accident?_ She thought to herself. _What does that mea... wait, who are they talking about? Died so young!? Were they talking about me!?_

"_Well, it's not like we could blame her for being curious. In fact, I think the one we should blame was the idiot smart enough to hide the important item right inside her shelf. I mean, who the hell hides the item inside a teen girl's shelf!?_"

She frowned. _Teen girl, huh... I guess there's a chance that it's **not** me. I'm alive right now, so... wait, but where am I? And what's this item they keep talking about?_

Her eyes suddenly felt lighter. She smiled; she could probably open her eyes now. This pitch black was annoying her anyways. The girl went ahead and opened her eyes... only to again meet darkness. However, she was floating in the middle of something, naked; instead of being flat, she had an incredibly small curve on her chest. _Yes... wait, why the hell am I glad about my breasts right now!?_ She shook her head. In front of her was a huge-ass large desk, with a mysterious giant figure sitting behind it, a hammer in his hands placed on the desk. The mysterious figure was white; literally. All she could see was white. _That guy reminds me of The Truth from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood..._ she thought. The size of the desk was like the size of Taj Mahal; furthermore, the size of the white-giant figure was even larger than she could ever imagine. She turned.

There were six other tables surrounding her, forming a circle that trapped her in the middle of whatever this place was. Similarly to the white giant in front of her, they were all white as well; however, each had a number on their foreheads, in black font, signifying who was which. The first one she noted, the one she saw before she turned around, had a **V** lodged onto its forehead; the rest of their members had other Roman numerals like **I**, **II**, **III**, **IV**, **VI**, or **VII**.

**V** coughed and smacked his hammer on the table again. "_Well? Can anyone answer my question?_"

**II** seemed to cower before she noticed the girl opening her eyes. "_A-ah, look! She's awake!_"

The other giants, coated with nothing but white, gasped collectively. "_What? Impossible... you said she was dead!_" **IV** shouted, enraged.

_Huh? Me, dead?_ The girl frowned again. _But... I'm sure I'm alive right here, right? See? I'm even squinting.__  
_

"_Relax, you numbskulls._" **V** called for attention.

"_D-did you just call us numbskulls!?_" **III** screamed, offended. "_How dare you!?_"

"_I thought we were brothers... I guess we're not now..._" **I** mourned.

**V** shook his head. "_We weren't brothers in the first place. Now stop acting stupid._"

**VI** laughed. "_Ah, c'mon. Cheer up, V. Why not enjoy the sight of that girl's naked form for now?_"

_What the- holy fuck, I'm naked!?_ the girl mentally screamed. She tried to cover herself.

**VI** frowned. "_Ah well. She covered herself. Way to ruin the party, lady._"

The titan next to him, **VII**, shrugged. "_I dunno, man... she was kinda flat. I'm not into flat girls._"

_Excuse me!?_ she gave VII a shocked glare.

**VI** laughed again. "Hey, she wasn't that flat..." he began, but stopped and rubbed his chin. "...okay, maybe she wa-"

**V** knocked his hammer on the table again. "_Will you all please shut the fuck up already!?_"

A moment of silence was left lingering around the dimension, as the girl tried her best not to pee herself or whimper; it would be embarrassing to do the former, because she was naked, and if she peed herself from being scared now, who knows how much these... things are going to laugh.

The fifth-marked titan sighed. "_Thank you. Now, you..._" he stared down at the girl. "_...you must be confused, right?_"

She nodded, frightened.

"_Of course, that is no surprise. You see a path of light in your shelf, open it, and get struck by a weird beam that kills you... of course you'd be confuse as to why on Earth you are here, alive._"

The girl frowned. "...u-umm..." she began.

"_Yes?_"

"I, umm... I don't remember... having a shelf..." she said. She winced and looked away, expecting the titan to hit her out of rage or something; he didn't.

He stared at her. "_Pardon me?_"

She frowned. "I... I said I don't-"

"_I heard you._" he sighed. "_Perhaps being killed make you lose your memory..._"

**VI** snickered. "_Aw, look! V's worried for the girl... he's got a love interest!_"

The other titans gasped. "_...congratulations, V!_" they began chanting. "_Congratulations, V! Congratulations, V!_"

**V** banged his hammer on the desk. "_SILENCE!_" he screamed. It was effective, because the other titans straightened their backs and immediately shut their mouths. He sighed. "_Now... can you please tell us whatever you can remember, before arriving here?_" he asked the girl kindly.

"W-well..." the girl looked around, and the other titans just nodded at her. "...I, I was just sitting on my desk, drawing some random stuff, and I decided to get out of my house for some fresh air..." she began. The others nodded approvingly, with a slight bit of interest; except for **V**, who had full interest, naturally being the sanest titan around here. "Then, I saw an old lady... s-she gave me a box, for free. I went home and opened it; it was filled with... these, games of Pokémon... you know, starting from the third generation."

Some titans had been lightly tapping their fingers on the table for bored reasons. Some were even lightly whistling, luckily not too loud to prevent the story from being heard. Up until this point, they kept it going on, until they heard what she had said. They immediately stopped whatever it is they were doing.

She didn't seem to notice. "And I, um, decided to start playing one of them... until the console weren't working properly!" she gasped. "Oh, um, I'm sorry for the outburst..."

The titan marked with **V** nodded. "_No, it's okay. If you may, please continue your... story._" he said. Things were getting much more interesting for him.

"Okay... so anyways, I got a bit angry and... punched the console a bit." she frowned. "I, I didn't mean to do that... I just seem to get a bit violent whenever I'm disappointed or frustrated." She sighed and looked up at the titan. "And then... suddenly, the screen went black and started saying some weird things."

**II** raised his head. "_...weird things?_" he asked. **V** seemed to mutter something in annoyance of **II** interrupting. "_Please tell us about these weird things._"

The girl nodded, scratching her confused black hair. "It first asked me if it was 'not good enough' for me... which was confusing, because it shouldn't be alive and talking directly to me." she said. "And then, it suddenly started talking about punishing me... and then, it just went crazy." she said. "It started repeating the word 'enter' a bunch of times, and stopped after saying it one more time. The screen froze on that one word."

"_And then?_"

"I got more frustrated and... t-tried to threaten the console," she paused, "and I blacked out..."

"_..._"

She frowned. "And then I wake up... and I'm here."

The other titans nodded, the story having peeked their interests.

"_...what you have told us is... very interesting._" **V** said. "_On our side, we hid this secret portal to a library filled with secrets of the world in a cave... until someone suggested we move it. We had a meeting, and one of us stupidly hid it inside a teen girl's shelf._" he explained. The girl nodded. "_The girl, naturally, found the portal; however, we set a trap that whoever good enough to find the portal during the time it was in the cave that would kill upon touch. The girl didn't know anything, and... died._"

"...ah.." she replied, not knowing what to say. Not that she would've known what else to say in the first place.

**V** sighed. "_We tried so hard to revive her... but we couldn't. The trap we set made it impossible for a victim to be revived; that girl is gone now, and her family is still grieving for her, hoping that she is not in a coma._" He shook his head.

**IV** suddenly coughed twice. "_But something you said caught our interest, girl._" he said. The girl nodded, confused, signalling him to go on. "_You said that you received a box of... Pokémon games? Did I hear that correctly?_"

She shyly nodded. The other titans went silent and she was left floating in the middle, naked and confused as to what had happened. "D-did I say something... I shouldn't have?"

**III** laughed and shook his head. "_No, no, it wasn't that... it's just that, in this world,_" he paused. Taking in a deep breath, he continued, "_Pokémon aren't games._"

"I... what?" the girl couldn't even gasp or let her jaw drop. Her mouth was slightly opened, but that was it. Nothing else. "This... world?"

**VI** nodded. "_From how I see things, you must have came from a different world, young miss._"

She frowned. "...but..." she tried to say something, but found that she couldn't.

"_And coincidentally, you look just like the girl who had died..._" **I** noted.

She widened her eyes. '...h-how..."

**V** coughed, catching her attention. "_That's what we would like to find out..._" he said. The other titans nodded. "_What is this other world you came from? What are these 'games' of Pokémon that you 'bought'? How did you arrive here from your world, seemingly unrelated to the incident that had happened in our world? We don't know. And we would like to find out._"

The girl remained speechless.

"_Young girl,_" **VI** began, "_we would like to ask you a favor._"

"A... favor...?"

He nodded. "_You see, the girl who had died... she cannot be revived. But perhaps, since you two look so similar, maybe you could... replace her?_"

She stared at him. Visibly, she began shaking. "But... but I... my... world... what..."

**V** nodded in agreement. "_That is a great suggestion._" he said, then noticed the shaking girl. "_Do not fear, girl. We shall look into your case and figure out a way to return you to your world somehow... but for now, we would like you to replace the girl from our world._" he said.

Taking this into mind, the girl slowly calmed herself and eventually nodded. "...I understand..."

"_Very well. Then we shall transport you to the girl's house now; are you ready?_"

"W-wait..."

The confused titans stared at her. "_Yes?_" **II** asked.

The girl scratched her head, still afraid and nervous. "...what... was the name of the girl...?"

The other titans exchanged glances, and nodded. **V** raised his hammer. "_Her name..._"

She tensed up.

"_...was Ignis._"

The hammer was brought down, and bright light engulfed her.

* * *

**And thus ends the beginning of everything. Here are some questions you could think about, and if you want to **(only if you want to)**, then you could answer them if you leave a review. Only if you want to though; answers are not necessarily needed.**

**Who was that old lady? What is this mysterious item they keep talking about? Who are these white titans? Are they ripoffs of The Truth from FMA:Brotherhood? Who is this dead girl, 'Ignis'? Are pizzas more tasty at **Domino's**, or at **The Pizza Company**?**

**Yeah, find out as the story progresses. Some answers may not be revealed at next chapter, but much later. So, thank you for reading, whoever did.**


	2. Confusion and Adventures

**I do not own anything related to Pokémon. Nintendo owns it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
Confusion and Adventures

"Ignis? Are you okay?" Terra asked. She wasn't really any different from the character Leaf from the games; in fact, the only difference was the name. She shook the unconscious black-haired girl on the bed loosely. "Hello? Ignis?"

She paused.

"...ah, right. Maybe she's just asleep." Terra looked around. "...teheh~"

"...mmmrmph..." the black-haired girl groaned, and she slowly pushed herself up. She scratched her hair and groaned painfully, looking around. "Ugh. That was a weird dream."

Terra smiled. "Tell me about it."

"..." the girl did not reply. "Who are you?"

The brown-haired girl with the light-blue shirt gasped dramatically. "W-w-what!? Ignis, what the hell happened to you!?"

Raising an eyebrow, she felt herself being shook around, and due to her eyes still feeling dizzy, she clutched onto her head in pain. "O-ow, ow, stop... please, stop..." she said. _So this girl's name really is Ignis, huh... and I thought that was a boy's name. Huh_

"S-sorry." Terra sighed. "But that really wasn't funny, Ignis." she said. Ignis stared at her with an unnoticed deadpan expression. "How could you pretend to forget your best friend Terra!? I'm ashamed of you."

Ignis nervously laughed back. _Where the hell am I? Please don't tell me what I saw was not a dream._ "Umm... yeah, sorry about that, Terra." she replied. Might as well pretend to know everyone around here, since she's replacing a dead girl anyways. "Can I ask you something?"

Terra's eyes suddenly grew excited. "You want to play with me again~?"

Pidgeys on nearby trees chirped as Ignis stared at her. "...what?"

"It wasn't that?" Terra frowned. "Hmm. Makes sense, I guess... we did it twice yesterday after all."

The black-haired girl had no idea how to respond to this. _What the hell is she talking about?_ She mentally shrugged. "...aaaanyways. I wanted to ask you something."

Her brown-haired 'friend' shrugged. "Sure. Shoot me."

"Did I... recently die? Or something?"

Terra gave her a weirded out look. "...now where did _that_ come from?" she asked. Ignis kept on staring at her, as if expecting an answer. "Ignis, I know you're a fan of fire, but I really don't think you're the correct type to make funny jokes. I think you should give it up."

"Kuh..." Ignis sighed. "...ah, fine. You got me." she faked, laughing it off.

The girl didn't notice the confusion in her voice and laughed along with her friend as well. "See? Your normal self is much better than your miserable attempts to be funny!"

"Tteh, you didn't need to be so..." Ignis pretended to be offended at that last part.

Terra laughed even harder. "Alright, alright." she eventually calmed down. "Seeing as you're okay, want to finally go meet the professor now?" the brunette asked.

The black-haired girl stared at her. "Huh?"

"The professor, the professor!" Terra exclaimed. "We were going to receive our first Pokémon today, from grandpa himself!" she yelled, jumping up and down with a pout, as if she was a peeved off little child.

Ignis paled. _Wait... you mean to tell me that Pokémon really **do** exist!?_ "A-ah, right... sure." she said, getting up. "But, um, can you leave the room first? I kinda need to change."

Terra pouted. "Aw, fine..." she muttered. "Even though we're both girls... sheesh... and after all those stuff we did together..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"M'kai." Ignis shrugged and closed the door. She locked it in case, because hey, who doesn't take caution when they wake up in an entirely different world? She does. She took off her clothes and opened the closet. "...well, I guess this Ignis girl sure had exactly my favorite type of fashion." she muttered. Strictly speaking, the clothes in the girl's closet wasn't at all close to the word 'fashion'; there wasn't even a pattern or style to it. They were just a bunch of clothes mixed together. "She is one smart girl... the best type of fashion is clothes that are comfortable, not good-looking." Ignis laughed. "Sorry again, Ignis. I guess I'm gonna have to take your place in this world for quite some time."

After dressing up, the raven-haired girl opened the door to find Terra standing behind it. She didn't seem to have heard what she said, so Ignis assumed that Terra had just been waiting patiently without eavesdropping.

"Great, you're finished!" Terra exclaimed cheerfully. "Now let's go~"

Feeing a bit awkward when the brunette started dragging her by hand, Ignis walked along trying not to start a conversation. Something occurred to her, however; since this was a world she wasn't accustomed with, she should get to know it better. "Hey, um, can you tell me about Professor Oak?" she asked; she's played the game before, yes, but this should actually get interesting.

Terra stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"W-well, I know you've told me about him many times, but..." she lied, then mused a bit. "...I just don't really care about those stuff, you know~" Ignis laughed sheepishly. She hoped her act was good.

Her friend seemed to smile at this. "Ah, now _that's_ just like you. Yeah, okay. Sure." she replied. Ignis raised an eyebrow.

_So Ignis was just like me, huh... wow. Now I feel sorry for this Ignis girl... stupid white giants,_ she thought as she nodded while Terra began talking.

"Basically, grandpa's quite famous. He's actually the most famous professor out of the various famous professors throughout the world, although he's starting to get a bit old." Terra chuckled. She continued talking about her grandfather, as they walked out the house of the girl who had died and had been replaced. The two smiled and continued their conversation as they walked through the peaceful town, greeting anyone who interrupted their conversation and pretty much said a normal 'hello'.

Within a few minutes, they stood in front of the professor's lab. Terra smiled and opened the door, while Ignis breathed nervously to herself. "...alright. You can do this." she muttered, then walked into the building.

Professor Oak turned to them, surprised. "Ah, you two are here!" he exclaimed. "Just in time, too... there are only three Pokémon left, you know."

"Three!?" Terra screamed. "But... but why!?"

The professor sighed. "You two are late, if you haven't realized yet."

Exchanging glances, Terra and Ignis slowly avoided looking at Professor Oak before Terra pointed to Ignis. "I blame her."

"That's mean..." the black-haired girl replied.

The professor chuckled at the two girls. "Let's stop playing around and get to the point, shall we?" he said. "We have three Pokémon left; you are only allowed to choose one each, however." he raised his hand when the girls opened their mouths. "It would be unfair if one of you got more than the other, and since there are no more soon-to-be trainers in Pallet Town, I shall leave the third one in the care of your mother, Ignis."

"Okay..." Ignis frowned. She hadn't even talked to her mother yet... _that's right!_ She frowned further. They had passed the mother, but she hadn't even talked to Ignis' mother. How could she!? She replaced a girl who had died and didn't even tried to get to know her mother? _Shame on me. Shame on me,_ she thought.

Professor Oak saw her frown and chuckled for a completely different reason. "It's alright, Ignis. I know you're nervous, but how about this? I'll let you pick first, okay?"

Terra opened her mouth, but she didn't say anything. She closed her mouth, then mused over the thought. "Well? How about it, Ignis?"

"Ah?" the girl snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, um, sure." she said, shrugging. She rubbed her chins, as if in deep thought. _Damn, I should've paid attention to those articles that explains the difference between these three... I mean, it might not have been a bad thing that I don't give a damn about their stats, but now that I'm in one real world of Pokémon, this might be useful..._ she frowned. _Who am I supposed to choose!? Bulbasaur's Grass/Poison, Charmander's Fire, and Squirtle's Water... one's a dinosaur, I think, another one's a lizard, the third one's a turtle. One becomes... still a dinosaur, another becomes a dragon lizard thing, and the last one becomes... still a turtle. Who the fuck do I choose?_

Professor Oak chuckled. "No need to rush, decide properly." he chimed.

Ignis nodded. "Okay..." she said. Terra and Professor Oak stared at her, awaiting her decision. Finally, grinning, Ignis stepped up to the first Pokéball. "Alright, Bulbasaur! You're coming with me." she exclaimed.

"Oh, impressive." Professor Oak commented. "I haven't even said which one was in there yet, and you already know the correct answer, huh?"

"Eh?" the black-haired girl muttered. "You mean we can't see through these?"

The professor shook his head.

"...I was just guessing."

Shrugging, Professor Oak turned to his granddaughter. "Alright, Terra. Your turn now."

Terra nodded. She brushed her brown hair to make it flutter, then ran to the remaining two Pokéballs on the desk. "If Ignis is gonna choose a Bulbasaur, then..." she began. Looking left and right, she picked the one in the middle. "I'll get a Charmander! Yay!"

"That's a Squirtle." Ignis stated. Terra gasped.

"I- I picked the wrong one!?" she frowned, then pointed accusingly to the black-haired girl. "You... you must have mind-controlled me!"

Laughing, Ignis smacked her friend across the head. She then noticed Professor Oak staring at her. "Oh, um, sorry."

He shook his head. "No, it's not that..." he said. "You seem to know which Pokémon is in which Pokéball even without touching them... strange. But interesting." the professor explained.

Ignis chuckled. "Oh, well, that's because I've played the ga-" she shut her mouth. _What am I supposed to tell them, 'I've played the game before'!? Like hell they'll believe me..._ she nodded in understanding. "A-ah, I mean, it's probably just coincidence."

"Sure." Professor Oak shrugged it off.

Terra squealed and jumped towards Ignis. "But whatever! We've both got our Pokémon now, yay!"

The girl responded to this by dodging her, causing the brunette to face-plant on the ground. "Another day, my friend."

"W-why'd you dodge!?"

Professor Oak sighed. "Look, you girls shouldn't mess around too much in my lab." he said. "You might end up destroying some valuable things that we probably will research later on."

Terra nodded. "Okay."

Ignis walked out the lab alongside the brunette, then looked around. "Wow, can't believe I'm here..."

Terra frowned. "You live here."

Stuttering, Ignis sweat-dropped. "I, I meant like, um, I'm at the point of starting my new adventure! Yeah, that."

"Ohh..." the brunette nodded in understanding. "...you do have a point. I never thought you'd get your own Pokémon."

"What about yourself?"

"I'm always awesome enough to get one, ehehehe~"

Rolling her eyes, the raven-haired girl walked towards Route 1. _I probably shouldn't go meet Ignis' mother for now... we should just start our adventure and finish the game as fast as possible._ She sighed. _I wonder how Ignis was like before she died, though..._ "Let's go battle some random crap."

Terra chuckled. "They're not some random crap, silly!" she exclaimed. "Insulting as always, ehehe."

_Ah. So that's what she was like, huh..._ her head raised when she some some patches of grass shaking. "Ah, we got ourselves a fight." she grinned. Tossing her Pokéball out, she motioned for Terra to step back; this Pokémon was hers to fight. "Let's see here... a Rattata, huh?"

"Whoa, you already know what that one is?" Terra asked, amazed.

"Common knowledge, man." Ignis said. "...woman."

"Girl."

Ignis grunted and shrugged. "Go, Basilisk!" she said. The Bulbasaur stared at her in admiration. She also felt the confused stare from Terra piercing through her back; "W-what? I think it's a cool name... and so does Basilisk." Terra shrugged. "You suck. Anyways, Basilisk! Use Tackle!"

Basilisk nodded and rammed its body against the Rattata.

The mouse-like Pokémon growled at it. It squinted its eyes in a manner of hatred at Basilisk, then rammed back against Basilisk.

"W-wha... you could've dodged that!" Ignis screamed. Basilisk stared at her curiously, and she sighed. "Nevermind. Tackle again!" Basilisk nodded and obeyed its orders. The Rattata repeated its action. "Keep Tacklin'..."

In a few seconds, the Rattata lied unconscious on the grass. It didn't move, but one was sure that it couldn't have died from a few tackles. "You did it, Ignis!" Terra exclaimed happily. "You defeated it!"

The girl being hugged blushed a bit, trying to get out of the grip. "W-wait, stop hugging me!" she shrieked. "It's not that big of a deal... it's just a Rattata!"

"Still gonna hug you!" the brunette squealed back.

* * *

**And meanwhile, I'll train my actual team. Hooooo. Also, nevermind the questions. I'm already unmotivated enough, and bored. BORED. But still. It gets a bit annoying when someone makes a big deal out of every successful thing you do, but that's what friends do, I guess. They rock.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you continue reading.**


	3. Parcels and Katanas

**I do not own anything related to Pokémon. Nintendo owns it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
Parcels and Katanas

"Hmm... Basilisk!" Ignis shouted. "Use Tackle again!" Her Pokémon nodded and rammed into the opposing Rattata. It immediately fainted upon being sent towards a tree. "Hah, you're awesome, man. I'm just gonna let you stay out of the Pokéball..."

"Kyaah!" Terra squealed. "That was so cool, Ignis! You were like, totally owning that Rattattata!"

Ignis blushed a bit at the comment, but looked away "Rattata."

Terra shrugged. "Whatever." she said, then squealed again. She leapt at the unsuspecting black-haired girl, causing her to yelp in surprise. "The point is that, you were cool as hell!"

The girl sweat-dropped. "Hell ain't cool, girl..." she whispered to herself.

Basilisk seemed to heard this. He seemed to have laughed, then cuddled against his trainer's legs.

"D'awww." Ignis leaned down. "There, there... who's a good boy~?" For some reason, Basilisk gave her a weird stare before shrugging. At least Ignis patted and rubbed his head after, which felt comfortable, apparently.

Terra pouted. "Hey, come one! Why does he get one? Why don't I get one?" she whined.

Rolling her eyes, Ignis got up and rubbed her head. "There, there." she muttered.

Basilisk grinned, and seemed to snicker at Terra, who sent him a glare.

"A-anyways," Ignis said, having noticed the tension between the two, "let's just head on to Viridian City, shall we...?"

"Fine!" Terra groaned. "But that Bulbasaur better not mock me, or else!"

Sighing, Ignis grabbed Bulbasaur and placed it on her head. "Aw, c'mon. Ol' Basilisk here won't do a thing, right?" she smiled. "You sweet pumpkin~"

Basilisk smiled and nodded.

Terra pouted. The two walked a bit more until they reached Viridian City. When she saw the houses all over, Terra gasped in awe. "W-whoaaa... this is Viridian City!?" she exclaimed. Ignis nodded. "I-Ignis! You... you don't seem surprised at all... have you been here before!? Have you!?"

"U-umm..."

"I'm so jealous! You could't brought me here as well, you know..."

Ignis nodded nervously. "Umm, sure... I'm, uh, sorry?"

Terra pouted yet again. "Yeah, you better be!" she exclaimed. Then, smiling, she suddenly latched herself onto Ignis, hugging her from behind. Her hands reached for Ignis' chest and squeezed around it. "But I'll forgive you, since I get to squeeze your flat, flat, chest~"

"H-hey!" the raven-haired girl screamed, turning red. "Stop that!"

The brunette laughed, then got off. "Ah, sure."

They walked into a nearby PokéCenter and looked around. "Whoa." Ignis muttered.

"I know, right? Seems awesome, doesn't it?" Terra smiled. "Makes me happy it's our first time together."

"Wait, so you've never been to one?"

The brunette shook her head. "Nope. Pallet Town never had a PokéCenter... we just let our Pokémon rest. 'cause... not enough money to build one there, I think?"

She frowned. "I think it's more likely that the problem is the small amount of space we have at Pallet Town..." Ignis muttered. _From what I remember, Pallet Town's population isn't even that much..._ she frowned further. _Just how less people are there in this weird town!?_

"Ah, welcome to the PokéCenter!" Nurse Joy smiled, waving to them. "Would you like me to heal your Pokémon to perfect health?"

Terra shook her head. "I think Ignis needs it more than me."

"More than you?" Ignis asked with faked disbelief. "You didn't even bring out your Squirtle to fight! You... you..." she fumbled for words, while Terra laughed and Nurse Joy chuckled. "...gah. Nevermind, sure." She handed over Basilisk and waved a temporary bye to her Pokémon. Basilisk revealed a vine out and waved back to her, smiling. "Aww, he's so cute~"

Terra seemed to pout again. "Whatever." she muttered.

"Hahaha, sure. You're jealous." Ignis laughed. Before her brown-haired 'friend' could retaliate, the girl patted her head. "It's okay, you're cute too!" she said.

The lost smile from Terra's face immediately revived. "Really!?" she asked. Ignis nodded. "Yes!" She pumped her fist through the air.

* * *

"Alright, let's visit the PokéMart now." Terra exclaimed eagerly. Ignoring the snickering Basilisk, who seemed amused by her excitement, she squealed. "I mean, to catch more Pokémon, we need lots of PokéBalls, right!?"

"Yup." Ignis nodded. "But you have to fight and weaken them too, not just stand and watch."

Basilisk snickered even louder, causing Terra to blush with embarrassment.

She pointed at the Bulbasaur. "Y-you shut it, you dinosaur... plant... thing!"

Ignis sighed. "I think it's sadder that you're getting embarrassed by a Pokémon."

"Grrr..." Terra growled. "I'll show you how evil your Basil is..."

"Basilisk."

"Whatever!" More snickers. Tera rolled her eyes. "Just get in" she said. The moment the two stepped inside, they were about to gasp in awe- when the shopkeeper motioned them to come to her.

The shopkeeper smiled. "Hey, you girls... you're from Pallet Town, right?" she asked.

"Yep!" Terra smiled.

"Well, do you know Professor Oak?"

Ignis laughed. "Are you kidding me? She is his granddaughter!" she exclaimed, pointing to Terra.

The shopkeeper gasped. "Seriously!? Whoa!" she said. Then, smiling, she bowed in apology. "Sorry... anyways, he ordered something that came recently. I take it you can deliver it to your gramps?"

"Sure." Terra nodded. The shopkeeper handed her a wrapped parcel.

"_OAK'S PARCEL received!_" Ignis exclaimed.

Literally everyone in the shop, customers included, turned to stare at her.

"...ah... I mean..."

Everyone laughed. The shopkeeper wiped her tears away. "Ahaha, that was funny, miss!" she said. Ignis scratched her head, blushing. "But that's okay, we know how you feel... you're just starting a journey, aren't you two?"

They nodded together, Basillisk raising its vines with a 'YEAH!' spirit.

"Yeah, I guessed so." the shopkeeper sighed. "Reminds me of when I was just starting my journey..." Suddenly, the entire mart shook. They grabbed onto the counter, in hopes of not falling down. "What in the name of-"

Terra paled. "W-what's going on!?"

The shaking stopped. They heard shoutings outside. The two girls ran outside to see the commotion. "I don't know, but-"

Suddenly, a somewhat-thin man landed in front of them out of nowhere. Literally, as if he had just fallen from the sky. "Whoa! That was a close call, it seems." he said, before laughing.

"What the fu-" Terra covered Ignis' mouth.

"Shh, he's going to kidnap us!" the brunette exclaimed.

The man laughed. "Kidnap!? Ahaha, no, of course not!" he said, wavering his hand. "I'm just... jogging around." he smirked. Then, observing Ignis' face closely- which neither Terra nor Basilisk liked- he patted the black-haired girl. "You look like an interesting human, girl. But sadly for you, I have to go now." he smiled wickedly.

"Actually, I'd be quite glad."

"That's mean, you know..." the man sighed with a frown. Then he shrugged. "Then again, that's why humans will be doomed." The man then walked towards the trees covering Viridian City. "I better get going now. Ciao!"

"_HoooooouuuutTAAAAROOUUUU!_" a feminine voice shouted after him, enraged.

Both girls turned to a brown-haired girl wearing a white-red kimono. She was like those clichéd seriously-cute-as-hell girls you find in animes... except she was holding a long katana blade. "Who the...?"

"_GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!_"

The man, apparently named 'Houtarou', chuckled. "Goodbye, young ladies. May your journey go well~" he said. Terra raised an eyebrow. "It was a pleasure meeting you." he said, before... jumping up onto a tree, then started running step-by-step on each tree's peak.

Terra stared. "How... how'd he do that!?"

The sword-wielding girl from before grunted as she caught up to them. "Damn it... he got away!"

"...that..." Ignis smiled. "...was definitely something like Orihara Izaya!" she squealed.

"The what in the what now?" Terra frowned. "Oreo Harisaiah? What?"

"No!" Ignis exclaimed, seemingly in some kind of fangirl mode. "Orihara Izaya! The most magnificent and cool-looking bastard to ever exist!"

The brunette frowned. "...oooookay?" she muttered, not really having a clue what the hell her friend was talking about.

Suddenly, the sword-wielding girl scowled. "That man is the worst of the worst..." she said.

"Who _was_ he anyways?" Terra asked. "And Ignis, stop fangirling over this... Orihara thing... it's creepy." she said. Surprisingly, Basilisk nodded in agreement. Ignis pouted and looked away, but then listened to the sword-wielding girl.

She coughed. "I apologize. Let me introduce myself first." she said. Bowing down, she smiled. "I am Hana Kanazawa." Hana introduced, putting her katana away. "That man you just saw... he is the man you must never trust anything with, ever."

"Asides from your name sounding so much like Kana Hanazawa's... what'd he do to get on your bad side?" Ignis asked.

Hana shook her head. "Trust me, it is not only I who has gotten foiled by him." she said. "That wretched bastard is on everyone's good side _and_ bad side." she said. "He's basically a free-for-hire scum; you hire him to steal Pokémon, he does it. You hire him to spy on someone and obtain information, he does it." Then, blushing a bit, Hana gritted her teeth. "You hire someone to take nude photos of you and sell it around a city... h-he does it..."

"..." Ignis stared at her. "Huuuuh."

"Y-you... forget anything I said." the katana-girl sighed. "I need to go chase after him..."

Smirking, Terra suddenly formulated a plan. "Why don't you come with us?" she asked. Hana and Ignis gave her a confused stare. "I think it'd be easier to chase him if you had your own Pokémon, which I don't think you do. And we're about to head back to someone who could give you your first Pokémon!"

"What makes you think I've never handled a Pokémon?"

"My sixth sense." Terra replied. Everyone stared at her. "Just kidding. But people helping you get that guy would be much better, right?"

Hana frowned. "Touché."

Ignis shrugged. "Well, I don't mind. You can feel free to join us... train with us or maybe come with us." she said. "Who knows? You might cross paths with him somehow."

Rubbing her chin, Hana finally gave in to Terra's puppy eyes and sighed. "Very well. Take me to this person who will give me my first Pokémon."

"Sure!"

* * *

Aaaaaaand the trip back to Pallet Town wasn't all that pleasant. Hana had, on several attempts, tried to battle a Pokémon... with her katana. Terra had to stop her many times, and Ignis had to finally show a demonstration of a Pokémon battle and explain how to do things. The wild Pokémon at Route 1 were not amused.

They did manage to reach the town, though, in the end. Professor Oak smiled upon seeing them. "Back already?" he asked. The two girls nodded, while Hana stared around the lab like she was incredibly surprised. Indeed she was. "Well, how is Bulbasaur and Squirtle doing?" the professor asked.

"I've managed to battle and train mine," Ignis said, "but Terra here's being lazy and just stands and watch."

Terra sheepishly grinned, scratching her head, while Professor Oak chuckled.

"That's to be expected from her." he said. "But her potential will show, one day... and who is this you have here?" he looked to Hana.

Hana stumbled and stared at him. "Greetings, 'Professor'. My name is Hana Kanazawa." she introduced herself. "I seek your help to provide me with a Pokémon, so I can have some help with catching that blasted man Houtarou Yumazaki..."

"...what in the what now?" the professor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story short," Terra clapped her hands together, "she needs her own Pokémon."

The professor rubbed her chin. "Well, I guess I can provide you the last one..." he said. Pointing to the remaining PokéBall, he motioned Hana to pick it up.

The katana-girl walked over to the PokéBall and picked it up. "..." she remained silent, then clicked the button on it. Nothing happened. Starting to get frustrated, she began clicking it again. With nothing happening, she scowled ."What is this treachery!?"

"Whoa, calm down..." Ignis said. "You're supposed to throw them, and then some kind of sensor thing will alert it and let out the Pokémon..." she said. _I hope._ Technically, it was a lie. Ignis had no idea what the hell she was saying, and just spurted out random cra-

Oak smiled. "My, you're quite the knowledgeable one, Ignis." he said, then turned to Hana. "It's just as she said. The PokéBall developers wanted it to seem cool, so they added that feature in."

"Terra, slap me." Ignis said.

Terra shrugged and gave an incredibly light slap, chuckling. Ignis sighed.

"...very well." Hana nodded and threw the PokéBall up. Surely, the button seemed to have clicked itself and it exploded into clouds.

A familiar orange-colored lizard plopped down from the mystical cloud, landing happily on the ground.

"Ah! So _that'_ a Charmander!" Terra exclaimed. "I wanted that... but then Ignis mind-controlled me."

"D-did not!" the black-haired girl exclaimed.

Chuckling, Hana kneeled down and patted the Charmander. "Perhaps, I shall name you... what should your name be" she asked. Charmander titled its head in confusion, before simply raising its paws happily. "Hmm... perhaps I'll call you Enigma."

"Enigma!?" Ignis exclaimed. "A Charmander? 'Enigma'!?"

"Well, to be fair," Terra smiled, "it sounds as weird as your Basilisk." she pointed out. Basilisk and Enigma glared at her. "W-what? It's true..."

Professor Oak nervously smiled. "A-anyways... let's just get along."

Ignis suddenly perked her head. "Ah, speaking of which... the clerk wanted us to give you a parcel, professor." she said.

"Hmm?"

The girl took out a parcel from her bag and handed it over to the professor. "This one."

Oak inspected it. "...oh, oh!" he smiled. "These are the custom PokéBalls I ordered for! Thanks, girls." he smiled.

Hana stared at him.

"You too, umm... Miss Hana?"

Hana nodded.

"Speaking of which," Oak smiled, "good timing. I wanted to ask you girls something." He walked over to his desk. "I've got on here _two_ Pokédexes. They're a high-tech encyclopedia that records information about Pokémon you've seen. However, they won't fully record them unless you get your hands on a species. Once you do, they'll automatically record a complete detail page about that species." he smiled. "Of course, I've only got two here, and now seeing you three..."

The katana-girl raised her head. "I believe that you should give them to these two girls." she said. "I simply stuck along to receive my Pokémon. You do not need to mind me."

Oak smiled sadly. "Well, alright, Miss Hana... but perhaps you'd like to help me when I make a third one?" he asked.

Hana blinked. "...very well. When you create a third one."

Smiling brightly, Oak handed it over to the two watching girls. "Here you go, Ignis. Terra." Then, he opened the parcel. "And here's an extra for you two; five PokéBalls each."

Ignis shrugged. "I was kinda expecting that anyways." _At least, that's how it went in the games._ She sighed mentally, but smiled nevertheless. "Thanks, professor."

"Thanks, professor!" Terra smiled. _Couldn't she have at least called him 'grandpa' or something?_ Ignis shrugged.

The three made their way back towards Viridian City. "It'd be nice to train at Route 1," Ignis smiled, "but I think you two should start training at a better place... Route 22!" she smiled.

Terra frowned. "That's a huge gap, from 1 to 22..." she said. "Are you sure the Pokémon here won't be super-incredibly strong?"

The black-haired girl shook her head. "Nope!" _Because it's actually as pathetic as Route 1..._ she mentally chuckled. _Eh, not a big deal. I just wanted to act cool anyways._

"I assume you want us to spend some time training here for now?" Hana asked.

"Yup!"

Rubbing her chin with interest, Hana smiled. "Then perhaps I should give it a try." she said. "Enigma!" She threw her Pokéball up and summoned her Charmander out, who seemed to be happy with the environment. "I want to train you to become stronger. Let us make our way through this weak Pokémon and gain experience from fighting them!"

The Charmander pumped its paws up, with a victory roar.

Ignis sweat-dropped. _That seemed as if she broke the fourth wall just now..._ she frowned. "Sure. I'll be training as well." She then turned to look at Terra. "You're in this too, Terra."

"Aww... but my poor Squirtle..." Terra pouted, and sighed. "Fine, fine. But only if you compliment me after this!"

"Sure." Ignis replied with a smile.

Terra squealed.

* * *

**Yes. The introduction of Houtarou and Hana was 100% inspired by Shizuo and Izaya.**

**Yes. Hana Kanazawa's name IS pretty much a switched-up version of Kana Hanazawa. I used to mix up those two names accidentally a lot, so eh.**


	4. Trainings and White Titans Again

**I do not own anything related to Pokémon. Nintendo owns it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
Trainings and White Titans Again

Although the Pokémon at Route 22 were just as weak and pathetically weak as the ones on Route 1, there as one thing Ignis had to note; for some reason, the Mankeys that can rarely be found there always seemed to give her a bit of trouble. Why? She had no idea. Everytime she had played the game, her Pokémon's move would somehow miss many times. That was only when her team was weak, however.

"Well, I hope you guys are okay with camping here for a day." Ignis announced. "I was thinking we should spend one day training."

"Camping!?" Terra shrieked. "Here!? Instead of journeying through the region? You are insane."

Hana shook her head towards Terra, however. "In my opinion, I think it is a well-though idea."

"Umm, thanks?" Ignis wasn't sure whether to be thankful.

"Besides, along with the extra training," the katana-girl smiled, "it would certainly give us a chance to properly get to know each other and bond, right?"

Terra pouted. "Yeah, sure, but Ignis is mine, got that!?"

"I am?" Ignis frowned.

"Very well. I do not understand, but I will make sure not to claim her for myself." Hana nodded. She titled her head a bit sideways, curiously. Obviously, she had no jack about what the normal brunette- the swordless one- had just demanded.

Ignis rolled her eyes. "So... wanna go train some more against wild Pokémon?" she asked. _After all, powerful teams are useful. Besides... if I get a strong team,_ she smirked, _then I might be able to go back to my home when I defeat the Champion and Elite Four._

"I would like to do something different." Hana raised her hand.

Terra frowned. "What would that be?"

"Rather than train with wild Pokémon," the katana-girl smiled, "why not train against each other?"

Ignis suddenly smiled. "Ah, I get what you're saying..." she smirked. Her hands brushing through her own black hair, she nodded in approval. "In other words, battling you guys, right?"

Terra suddenly gasped in awe. "Oh, I get it now!" she said. "That's actually a great idea!"

"Not for your Squirtle." Ignis snickered. "You hardly trained it at all."

"S-shut up..." Terra muttered, blushing with embarrassment. "I'll show you how awesome my Squirtle can be!"

Ignis suddenly wondered something. "Hey, wait. I'm just gonna check something with the Pokédex." she frowned. Taking the device out, the others gathered around her as she scanned her Bulbasaur. "...oh, damn." she frowned.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"Basilisk is a girl."

Hana smiled. "Of course your Bulbasaur is. Couldn't you tell?" she asked.

The other two girls stared at her. "You can tell the difference?"

"Wait, hold on," Ignis raised her hand, "Bulbasaurs do not have differences between genders. How could you tell?" she asked.

hana shrugged. "I'm afraid I do not know... it just comes to me naturally, I assume."

"You're a psychic!" Terra screamed. "There's no other explanations!"

"No, I am not."

Sighing, Ignis pointed to Terra's Squirtle. "Then can you identify her Squirtle?" she asked.

Hana nodded and scanned it with her eyes. "...I shall say that the Squir-"

"Squirty." Terra frowned. "Its name will be Squirty."

"...that Squirty is a guy." Hana said.

"A male named Squirty!?" Ignis rolled over on the floor, laughing.

Terra turned red, her face heating up. "O-oh shut up! It's cute!"

Nodding sarcastically, Ignis sighed. "Okay, and your Charma-"

"Enigma is a girl."

"..." Ignis frowned. It frustrated her a bit that she didn't get to finish her sentence, but another thought occurred to her. _Of course they don't care. They don't know how I really am, and I am just this 'Ignis'._ Sighing, she groaned.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Terra commented.

Ignis smacked her. When given a questionable look, she pouted. "You were being a meme." Ignis muttered.

"A what?"

* * *

"Well, that went horrible." Terra frowned. "But hey, don't worry, Squirty!" she smiled, patting the turtle Pokémon. "At least you tried your best, right?"

The Squirtle nodded happily, although tired and roughly messed up a bit.

"I still don't understand how you lost to a Fire-type with a Water-type." Ignis commented.

Terra made a 'bleeeeh' expression at Ignis and looked away. "Hmph."

Chuckling, Ignis turned to Hana. "That was a nice match though, Hana." she said.

Hana bowed. "Thank you."

"Now it's my turn, ain't it?"

Nodding, Hana had her Charmander turn towards her training partner. "Enigma, you will now face Basilisk. Are you ready?"

Enigma the Charmander let out a victory roar.

Basilisk seemed to laugh at it and get into position.

"Very well, Hana! I will crush you!" Ignis exclaimed. "...man, I sounded cool. Anyways. Start with Tackle!"

Basilisk nodded and ran towards Charmander, aiming its own body towards the lizard's. The Charmander smirked, and jumped out of the way.

"Enigma, use Scratch!" Hana commanded.

Enigma raised its paws, and despite its claws not that sharp at all, it brought it down onto the dinosaur... plant... thing.

"Oh, damn." Ignis muttered. "I hate it when my attack misses... use Leech Seed!" The Bulbasaur nodded and shot some seeds at Enigma. The roots grew immediately and wrapped around Enigma's foot, keeping it at bay. "Great job! Now Tackle he-"

"Scratch!" Hana shouted. Right as Basilisk was about to ram into Enigma, the lizard raised its claws hurriedly and attacked the ramming dinosaur-plant-thing.

It winced in pain. "Ah. I forgot about that." Ignis commented. "U-um, then wait until its health gets completely drained?" she suggested.

Basilisk nodded and smirked, sitting down to rest while Enigma screeched in surprise, trying to struggle its way out of the roots. The roots held a firm grasp at its foot, however, preventing it from escaping. Grunting, it raised its claws and tried to reach for Basilisk, who was too far away.

"Scratch the roots off and use Scratch again!" Hana shouted.

Ignis frowned. "Uh-oh." The Charmander hurriedly did so and leapt at Basilisk. Somehow, the clever Bulbasaur had been expecting this; as Enigma widened the gap between each of its arms, preparing for a final strike, both Basilisk and Ignis grinned. "Final Tackle!" Basilisk nodded in sync with Ignis' habit-like nod and rammed its body into the lizard, sending it sprawling backwards.

Hana widened her eyes. "Enigma!" she shouted. The katana-girl rushed over to her Charmander and sniffed. "Enigma... I'm sorry." she frowned.

Enigma raised its paws, trying to say something.

"Enigma... it's okay. You no longer need to speak." Hana wiped her wet eyes. "You... you did well. May you rest in peace."

Nodding, Enigma closed its eyes... and Terra bawled.

"Oh my gosh! That was, like," the brunette, along with her Squirtle, seemed to be crying. "so sad and emotional! WAAAAH!" she cried. The Squirtle did the same, without language.

Ignis sighed. "Cut the drama."

Hana smiled and got up, Enigma smiling soon afterwards. "But that was indeed a great match, Ignis."

"Oh, it was nothing." That was, in a way, the truth.

"Need not to be modest." Hana said before setting up the tents. "We should do more of these 'trainings' next time we camp. It is quite fun."

Terra chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it does."

As the evening drew by, Ignis grinned. "Yeah, sure! We'll train lots and lots of times with each other!"

The three exchanged rivalry glances before laughing together. Their Pokémon seemed to do the same with each other before seemingly laughing along as well. Not that the trainers would understand anyways. A few minutes afterwards, all three of them had gone to sleeps after putting their Pokémon back into their respective PokéBalls.

* * *

"_Ah, it seems like you're back._" **V** said.

Ignis looked around; once again, she was naked and floating in the middle of the... 'white courtroom', as she would like to play it. Hey, she didn't like the Phoenix Wright games for no reason. "It seems I am." she sighed.

"_Aww, you seem disappointed._" **II** commented. "_Did something romantic happen, and you rejected it unwillingly?_"

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

**II** shrugged. "_I don't know, really._"

**VII** suddenly laughed. "_Yeah, right. As if you were every correct, Two._"

"_Okay,_" **III** said, "_now _that_ must have been offensive_."

Ignis raised an eyebrow. She turned to **V**, the obvious most-sane of the white titan-like beings. "Is it just me, or are they different than last time we met?"

**V** coughed. "Us titans change personalities every now and then... I am the only sane one, however." he said. "The rest have never managed to conquer themselves to be able to control their personality-changing problems."

**I** laughed. "_That's low of you, Five._" he said. "_Complimenting yourself to impress the girl? Low blow, dude._"

The other titans gasped at **V** and made '_boooo_' noises. "_You suck, dude._" **IV** commented.

"Yeah, and you blow." Ignis smirked at her own comment. **V** was the only sane one after all, she had to help him somehow.

"_Oohhhhhhh!_" All the other titans exclaimed, not including **V** nor **IV**.

As **V** sighed at this madness, **IV** was gasping. "_W-what!?_"

"_Buuurned, dude!_" **VI** shrieked. "_You just got burned! By the girl!_" he added.

"_You got burned! You got burned!_" **II** began chanting. The other titans shortly joined in, with **IV** trying to reason his way out. That's when **V** smacked the white hammer on his table.

"_Shut up, all of you!_"

They turned silent.

Sighing, **V** turned to Ignis. "_Young girl... or rather, Ignis, I would like to inform you that we currently have no leads on your situation._"

"Whaaat?" Ignis groaned. "You're kidding, right?"

Shaking his head, **V** seemed to sigh again. "_However... Two here seems to have formed a possible theory._"

"Shoot me." Ignis said. The other titans stared at her. "...it's an expression that means, tell me about it." she explained.

"_Oh. I see._" **II** nodded before shrugging. "_Anyways, I believe that Miss Ignis here,_" he paused, "_or the one whose spirit is replacing Miss Ignis, is someone who has been Chosen to finish something important that should've been tasked to the original Miss Ignis._"

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Finish something? What might that be?"

**II** shook his head. "_We don't know. Because someone here accidentally killed Miss Ignis before we could observe more about her, we never got to wait until things fold themselves._"

The other titans coughed. "_If I'm not mistaken, Two, it was _you_ who accidentally caused the death of Miss Ignis._" **III** pointed out.

"_...moving on._" **II** rubbed his head. Wait, was he bald? Ignis had no idea. He was just a white glowing titan after all. "_Since you are incredibly similar to Miss Ignis, someone must have went to your world and selected you to replace our dead Ignis._"

"...that old lady." Ignis frowned. "I understand. So basically, I just have to finish the job that the original Ignis was supposed to finish?"

**II** nodded, to answer her question.

Sighing, Ignis rubbed her head. "Right, right. So... I'll be going to sleep now." she said. The other titans were about to tell her not to take this lightly, when she raised her hand. "Don't worry, I'll keep that information in mind." She sighed. "It's just that, I'm tired from today."

**V** nodded. "_Very well. I will send you back to your slumber._" he said. Ignis nodded and thanked him before he snapped his fingers, causing the girl to fade away from the weird dimension. He dropped his arms and sighed. "_...it seems like things are getting rather interesting here._"

The other titans nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. The Viridian Forest and Bug Catchers

**I do not own anything related to Pokémon. Nintendo owns it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
The Viridian Forest and Bug Catchers

"Well, that can't be good." Ignis frowned. She had simply woke up from her dream a few seconds ago; in fact, after she had left the weird dimension with the giant white titans, she went to slumber pretty nicely. It went well. It was like she went to sleep after she went to sleep... which, in its own sense, was weird. Perhaps she was teleported to that weird dimension after sleeping? Who knows... never mind. "I guess I'll have to finish this game."

"What game?" Terra muttered tiredly, rubbing her eyes. It was accompanied with a yawn.

"What 'what game'?" Ignis immediately faked; she was proud of her own acting skills, or at least, her ability to deceive people easily by _being herself_. "I was talking about that weird dude from before." the black-haired girl lied. "I just wondered what his name was, since I forgot."

Terra yawned again. "Ah, really...? Sorry, then..." the brunette muttered. "I guess I'm still sleepy."

"I... know that feeling..." Hana murmured from her sleep, before pushing her back up as well. She yawned, only it was shorter than Terra's. "Now that... we're awake, though... want to train a few more times before going to the PokéCenter?

"Sure." the other two girls smiled.

* * *

"Huh." Ignis frowned. "The Gym really _is_ locked." she said. The group of three girls had made their way back to Viridian City to heal their Pokémon after their camping at Route 22, and for some reason, Ignis had wanted to check out the Viridian City Pokémon Gym. She had always been curious while playing through the games about how the Gym doors could be locked; it's not like they had any handles or locking features. They're just sliding doors! Then again, it's a game. Sighing, Ignis turned around. "Let's go."

"Go?" Terra asked. "Where?"

"Route 2, of course." Ignis said. "I mean, where else could we go?"

Terra scratched her head. "The... Viridian Forest?"

The forgotten katana-girl, Hana, chuckled at the brunette. "I believe you're supposed to pass through Route 2 to get _to_ the Viridian Forest, Terra." she informed.

Blushing, the 'childhood friend' of Ignis pouted. "Hmph... fine. Let's go."

The three walked through the route, simply deciding to avoid the wild Pokémon for now. Their Pokémon were now stronger than before, and Ignis doubted that battling them would help anymore. (From experience, naturally.) They entered the safe shelter connecting the route and the forest, and Ignis smiled.

"You all ready for this?" she asked. "To pass the forest?"

"Yeah! Sure we are!" Terra exclaimed.

"Definitely." Hana nodded.

Smirking, Ignis ran through the entrance to the forest... only to crash into someone. "W-whoa..." she muttered, clutching onto her head from pain. "That hurts... can you please not stand in the wa...y...?"

Oh dear. It was the guy from before, who was being hunted down by Hana herself. Now that she thought about it, Ignis never really did analyze that man properly. She was too busy thinking about what was happening at that time. Squinting her eyes, she slowly inspected him, ignoring his hand that reached and wait for her to grab on. The man was as tall as Hana, with blonde hair. He was pretty much a rip-off of Orihara Izaya from Durarara!, except without that furry jacket of his. Yes, he also had that trademark grin of Izaya's. You'd wonder if the person or Pokémon creating this universe wasn't as original as it seemed.

"Perhaps you'd like to grab on my hand so I can pull you up, young lady?" Houtarou said. Then, smirking, he withdrew his hands before Ignis could even consider the offer. "Oh, never mind. You're with the katana girl after all." he grinned.

Immediately, Hana was in front of Ignis, her hands reaching for her blade. A split-second passed by, and Hana's katana was violently clanged against a metal pole that Houtarou Yumazaki really questionably took out from nowhere. "You damned bastard... get away from her!" Hana exclaimed.

Ignis had this feeling that she should step back, so with Terra pulling her up, they took a step back and watched the quarrel.

"My, my." Houtarou smirked as if he had won. "Violent as always, aren't you, _Hanazawa?_" he asked.

"_It's 'Kanazawa Hana', you wretched scum!_" Hana yelled. With one thrust, Houtarou jumped back before he tripped backwards.

Ignis widened her eyes. That possibly-accidental name-calling... 'Hanazawa'... that was a singer from her universe! But nevermind. There's a bunch of possible coincidences, considering this katana girl's name _is_ 'Hana Kanazawa'. She did confuse them together many times during her life in her original world.

Laughing, Houtarou jumped onto a tree again. "Well, I have to be meeting up with someone soon, for business." he said.

"Like hell you are!" Hana shrieked. "Get back here!"

"Until another time," Houtarou winked to her- which did nothing but make Hana feel more frustrated- and grinned, "my little _stalker_."

As soon as he jumped from tree-to-tree away from the forest, Hana let out a loud frustrated cry. "Damn him, damn him, damn him, damn him! DAMN HIM!"

"Yeah, it's just like Shizuo and Izaya." Ignis chuckled, Terra giving her a confused stare.

"I'll catch him one day, when Enigma gets stronger..." Hana muttered, her fists clutching tightly to nothing but dust. "...I'll kill him..."

Terra smiled. "Well, don't worry. We'll help you catch that creepy guy, right?" she said.

"Umm, right." Ignis muttered. Then, beaming with joy, she turned towards the forest. "Anyway, why don't we find ourselves some rare Pokémon like a Pikachu or something!?"

"A peak-a-what now?" Terra frowned.

Rolling her eyes, the black-haired girl smirked. "A Pikachu. It's the mascot! I'm pretty sure _everyone_ would know how it looks like!"

Her brown-haired friend, the normal and not katana-wielding one, stared at her. "You know, I'm starting to wonder why you even need the Pokédex..."

"What do you mean?" Ignis titled her head sideways.

"Well, you seem to know every Pokémon already, somehow..." Terra said, rubbing her chin suspiciously.

Ignis sighed. _Damn, I forgot. I'm in a game._ She shut her eyes tightly, trying to think of something. _Well... I guess it's time to fake something._ "About that..." she began, rubbing her head nervously. "You see, I might not have acted all that interested in Pokémon, but... I guess I usually secretly read about Pokémon when you're not visiting my house." _Do you even visit this girl's house?_ Ignis thought to herself. _Ah, wait. She was in Ignis' house yesterday. Sigh._

"Keeping secrets?" Terra pretended to gasp. "You offend me... you're mean... best friends don't hide anything from each other!"

"S-sorry..." Ignis muttered, looking away sheepishly. _At least she bought the act, _she smirked.

Hana coughed, catching their attention. "I think we should go find some Pokémon to catch now, shall we?"

With nothing else to say, both Ignis and Terra shrugged and nodded in agreement.

-(0-0-0)-

After thirty minutes has passed, the three gathered at one area of the forest. "Well? Did you catch any Pokémon?" Ignis asked.

Terra frowned. "I did, but..." she murmured. "...one Bug Catcher told me it will suck a lot and cause the downfall of my team... it won't, right? Right?" she asked hopefully, not wanting to have to release the Pokémon she had apparently caught.

Hana raised an eyebrow. "Why would anyone call a Pokémon such insults?" she asked. "If one trains them properly, I am sure it will turn up great!"

Ignis sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Well... what _did_ you catch?"

The brunette dropped her head a bit and threw her first-used Pokéball; (Squirtle's Pokéball was given); a Weedle landed on the soft grass, trying to sound fierce. Honestly, for all three girls, it was a horrible attempt to even sound like a tough opponent.

"A Weedle, huh..."

"You know what it is?"

Ignis glared at her friend. "Terra. Your gramps gave you a Pokédex, the least _you_ could do is at least use it!"_  
_

Grinning sheepishly, the brunette took out the Pokédex and scanned it. "A Weedle, huh..."

Hana rubbed her chin. "I think I've heard once before that once you train a Weedle," she began, "it eventually becomes a 'useless cocoon'..."

Terra frowned. Ignis raised her hand to stop her from saying anything, however. "_But_, from what I know, if you can train that 'useless cocoon', it will become a badass powerful bee."

The katana-girl gasped. "Are you serious?" she asked. Ignis nodded, and both Terra and Hana smiled. "That is... amazing. People should actually train properly and not throw them away from appearances..."

Terra suddenly hugged her Weedle. "Oh, you cute thing! Don't worry, I'll make sure you become a bee and show that mean Bug Catcher who's the boss!"

The Weedle seemed to cheer happily.

"Alright, I'm going to name you... umm..." the brunette's excited face dropped. "...Ignis, help me here!"

The black-haired girl snickered. "You need help with _nicknaming_ a Pokémon!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, Ignis!"

Hana raised a finger. "How about Drill?"

Terra pouted. "Who names a badass bee 'Drill'!?"

"Well, that bee is called Beedrill after all." Ignis noted. Terra stared at her. "But if you wanted me to help... how about Melissa?"

The two stared at her. "Melissa?" they asked in unison. "Isn't that a human girl's name?"

"It is." Ignis said. "However, it originated from the Greek word _melissa_; which means 'honey bee'." she said.

Hana blinked. "...Greek?"

"That's a language?" Terra asked.

_Ah, shit. I slipped up again._ Ignis coughed. "A-at least, it's a language from a story I had previously read." she added in, faking her own interest.

Terra suddenly chuckled. "A story. You want to use a story's language for naming!?"

The Weedle seemed to smile though.

"You think Melissa is a nice name?" Terra asked. Checking her Pokédex again, she smiled. "Aw, she's a girl! I guess it would fit. Alright, then, your name shall be Melissa!"

Melissa grinned and seemed to cheer happily.

"Welp," Ignis frowned, "that went quickly. What about you, Hana?" she asked. "You got anything?"

Hana scratched her head. "Kinda... it's kinda like the Weedle, but..." She frowned. "It's green."

"A Caterpie?" Ignis asked.

Unsure if that was what it was called, Hana nodded and sent out the Pokémon she caught; indeed, it was a Caterpie. "I... think so."

Terra smiled. "Aww, it looks cute!" she squealed. When her Weedle grunted, she chuckled. "Aw, don't worry, Melissa. You're cuter than her for sure!"

The Caterpie then grunted at Terra and gave her a glare.

"I don't think she likes you." Hana muttered.

"She?"

"Ignis' Pokédex."

Terra frowned. "Ignis, I don't think you even need the Pokédex." she said. "I mean, you already know all of them..."

"But," Ignis stopped her short, "the professor wants us to record all of them down on the dex, so you know what to do."

Sighing, Terra nodded in agreement.

"So... what should I name her?" Hana asked.

Ignis coughed. "Me again?"

The katana-girl nodded. "Well, I kinda like your naming sense..."

"I- I like you more than she does though!" Terra interrupted, blushing.

"Wha?" Ignis stared at her 'childhood friend' before shrugging. "I dunno... how about Petalia?" she suggested. "I think it sounds nice."

Hana raised an eyebrow. "That does indeed sound nice, but may I know the reason for that name?"

"Well... its final form is a butterfly... and butterflies love flowers? I think?" Ignis guessed. "And... flowers have petals...?"

"...that was random." Terra commented.

"I like it though." Hana smiled. "Alright. From now on, you're name shall be Petalia, little one." she told her new Caterpie, who wiggled in joy.

That was when Ignis grinned. "You girls haven't seen mine yet." she said. "Basilisk helped me a lot with this one... it was a it tricky." she said. Bulbasaur, who was right besides her the entire time, nodded proudly.

"Huh. What is it?" Terra asked, curiosity getting the best out of her.

"It's a Pikachu!" Ignis exclaimed happily, letting out her new Pokémon. A Pikachu landed on the grass, staring at the other girls. "See? Ain't it cute? It's super rare in the Viridian Forest too! I mean, look at it! _Look at it!_"

Hana blushed. "W-well... I do admit that it does look kinda cute..."

Pikachu squinted at the brunette katana-wielder and jumped up, slapping her cheeks with its tail. Then, it smirked. "Pika!" it snarled.

The katana-wielder clutched onto her cheeks in shock. "This Pikachu of yours... how bold..." she muttered.

Terra took a step back. "I _think_ it's going to be a mischievous one." she concluded.

"Of course it will!" Ignis smiled. "It's a Pikachu! Pikachus can't be cute without being mischievous!"

Pikachu slapped Ignis as well.

"S-see? Ow..." the black-haired girl muttered. "Anyways... gosh, don't be a pain." she told the thunder mouse Pokémon, who shrugged at her. "Okay, um, I'm going to call you... Emily."

"Because?" Hana and Terra both asked, curious for the reason this time.

"...no reason." Ignis replied, causing them to fall to the ground comically. "I just felt like naming it Emily."

"Right..." Terra frowned. "You are weird."

"Thank you."

They walked through the forest until one Bug Catcher spotted them. "Ah! You!" he exclaimed, pointing to Terra.

"Uh-oh." the brunette muttered.

"So you actually got friends... haha! Wow." the Bug Catcher sneered. "Can't believe you're actually traveling with some friends instead of going alone; you pansy!" he exclaimed. Terra frowned. "You loser. You can't even go through here alo-"

Ignis kicked him across the head. He dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"...t-that wasn't necessary..." Terra told her. Deep inside, she was squealing.

Glaring at Terra, Ignis rolled her eyes. "He was pissing me off."

Hana chuckled. "Sure."

Sending a glare towards the katan-wielding girl, Ignis walked to the fainted boy grabbed him by the collar. "Oi, wake up." she muttered.

Groaning, he clutched onto his head and frowned. "...y-you kicked me! Like, what the fuck!?"

Slapping him, Ignis growled at the Bug Catcher. "Nobody makes fun of Terra. Got that?"

Frantically, he reached his hand into his pocket and grabbed out some sheets of PokéDollars. "W-wait, sorry! I'm sorry! Here, you can take this!"

Ignis slapped the money away, letting it flow to the ground. "I don't want your money." she growled. "Just swear you won't make fun of her."

"I swear! I swear! Now let me go for fuck's sake!"

Shrugging, Ignis let go of his collar. The Bug Catcher dropped to the ground, then got up, rubbing his butt painfully before running off. Hana stared. "...yeah, that really wasn't necessary."

Terra patted Ignis."Well, um, thanks anyways... even though I think you went a bit overboard."

"Whatever." the black-haired girl muttered.

Awkwardly, they continued their walk while trying to avoid any bad topics that might make Ignis snap again. Because honestly, even if they were friends, they did not want to be kicked like that.

The two ran into two more Bug Catchers; one from before, cowering in fear the moment he spotted Ignis, and another new one.

"Hey!" Bug Catcher Charlie exclaimed. "So _you're_ the one who tried to kill my friend!?"

Ignis shrugged. "Maybe."

"You..." grunting, Bug Catcher Charlie whispered something to the cowering trainer. He nodded unconvincingly and threw his Pokéball along with Charlie's; two Weedles popped out. "We challenge you to a battle, you bratty girl!"

Ignis smirked. "I've already trained a lot, so..." she turned to the other two watching girls. "Terra! Hana! You girls deal with this."

"U-us?" they asked in unison. Ignis nodded.

Nervously, the two rushed to the battlefield. "A-alright, um, Squirty!" Terra exclaimed. "Come out!" She threw her Pokéball, releasing the Squirtle. It let out a cry of taunting, smirking at the two Weedles in front of it.

Hana then swallowed. "Now for mine... Enigma, go!" she said. She threw her Pokéball, letting out her Charmander. The Charmander grinned in delight once it noticed the two _bug_ Pokémon in front of it.

"Just because Charmander's a Fire-type doesn't mean it can defeat us!" the two Bug Catchers exclaimed. Charlie smirked. "Let's see how pathetically you two will lose!"

A few seconds later, Enigma and Squirty high-fived each other while the Weedles and Caterpies from both Bug Catchers lay on the ground, dazed eyes. There were burn marks on the two. "Yeah! We won!" Terra squealed, hugging Hana. She then let go, which was something I did not need to narrate at all but did it anyways for no reason.

"Yep. It seems like we did." the katana-girl nodded.

The two bug catchers sobbed. "How could you... take what you want! Take our money..." they said.

Ignis frowned. "You know, I still don't get why people give away their money just for losing a battle." she said. "I mean, like, what the hell is wrong with them!? It's just battling for fun, right!?" she asked.

Terra stared. "...you know, _now_ I'm wondering why they do that."

"S-so, we don't have to pay you?"

"Nope." Hana told them. "It seems like that."

They sobbed happily and rushed towards Viridian City's Pokécenter, not bothering to even wave bye to the girls. Because, why would they?

Ignis smiled. "Anyways, you two did well, man."

"Woman." Terra corrected.

"Whatever." the black-haired girl grinned. "The point is, I think you gu- _girls_, have potential to be awesome trainers!" she said, putting smiles on her two partners. "We should battle each other one day."

Hana nodded. "Deal. I'll make sure I beat you."

"As if."

The three laughed as they continued their journey, eventually reaching another part of Route 2. They walked through the safe shelter and entered Pewter City.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Camper Liam and Minor Challengers

**I do not own anything related to Pokémon. Nintendo owns it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
Camper Liam and Minor Challengers

"The museum was... kinda nice, I guess." Hana commented as the trio walked out the building. "But in my opinion, I think more people would be fascinated if they had more exhibitions and interesting... things."

"True, true." Ignis muttered. "They should add some more stuff from other regions like Johto or Sinnoh... or Hoenn, seriously." she suddenly mused to herself.

Terra raised an eyebrow. "The what now?" she asked.

Ignis paled. "N-nothing."

The friend-brunette rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, are we going to challenge the Gym Leader here?" she then asked.

Both three remained silent and gave it a thought.

"I... suppose we should." Hana said. The katana-brunette then stared at the Gym that was... naturally placed almost in the middle of the 'city'. "But then each of us would have to battle the leader separately, won't we?"

"Good point." Ignis noted. "Then I guess we'll just have to do so."

The three entered the Gym.

"Ah, welcome, welcome!" The gym had a wide stage, with some huge rocks placed randomly- but not annoyingly scattered- around. There was those markings that made it seem like some kind of soccer game on the field itself, but the symbol of a Pokémon was on the middle. Then, on one side of the field, the three stood while looking around in awe, while on the other side, Brock himself grinned. "Are you trainers perhaps here to challenge me?"

"You bet we are!" Terra exclaimed. "And we're going to kick your ass!"

Brock let out a laugh. "Ah, great, great! That enthusiasm is... hmm?" he paused. He jumped down from the rock he was standing on, and walked closer to the trio. "...you..." he muttered. The Gym Leader kinda creeped Ignis out; "...have I... met you somewhere before?" Brock asked.

Ignis shook her head. "Noooo... but I know you're Brock, the Rock-Type Gym Leader...?"

"..." After a few more seconds, Brock backed off and turned around. "Alright, I'll only battle that black-haired lassy over there." he said. The others were about to protest, but Brock glared at them. "_If_ I win, you," the Rock-Type Gym Leader pointed to Ignis, "shall leave and never come back until you've gained all other gym badges in Kanto."

"That's unfair!" Terra worriedly shouted.

"...a risky and meaningful price to pay indeed." Hana muttered grimly.

Brock then coughed to get their attention again. "However, if _I_ win, then I'll give _all_ of you badges. That sounds fair?" he asked.

"...fair deal." Ignis smirked.

Terra looked like she was working hard not to snap. "B-but Ignis! Why don't you, like, give it a thought or somethi-"

The black-haired girl grabbed Terra's shoulders. "I did, and I'm sure this will be as fun as hell!"

"...Ignis..." the normal brunette sighed. "You're crazy."

Brock smiled. "Don't worry, I'll have Liam fight you two while this girl battles me. Perhaps you can train with him meanwhile."

Hana nodded. "You are a respectable man indeed, Sir Brock." she said, and bowed. "I shall accept this minor challenge from 'Liam'."

A green-cladded boy stepped from behind Brock. "R-really? You'd... ch-challenge me!?" he squeaked excitedly.

Brock sighed. "Don't get too excited, Liam. Now go on and fight them while I take care of... _our special guest here_."

With mysterious intention floating in the air, Brock and Ignis headed over to a secret room in the back of the gym, while Hana and Terra smirked at Camper Liam. "Go, Geodude, Sandshrew!" Camper Liam exclaimed. His respective Pokémon appeared in a puff of smoke outside their Pokéballs, one grinning triumphantly and the other... eyeing their opponents triumphantly.

Terra, in response to Geodude's grin, smirked as well. "Keep on grinning, grey rocky! Go, Squirty!" she exclaimed.

"Same to I, indeed!" Hana smiled. "Enigma, I choose thee!"

The turtle and lizard Pokémon jumped out of the puff clouds that the Pokéballs had caused, and they landed on the ground with a cocky grin directed towards the green-cladded boy's Pokémons.

The Geodude grunted.

Camper Liam frowned ."This might be... hard." he muttered. "S-Sandshrew, Defense Curl!" he exclaimed. The Sandshrew nodded and curled into a ball, a shining layer surrounding it. Terra seemed puzzled by this, but then, Camper Liam nervously grinned. "N-now! Geodude, do _it!_"

With a roar that demanded victory, the Geodude picked up the Sandshrew and threw it as hard as it could towards the Squirtle.

"S-Squirty! Duck!" Squirty escaped into its shells, the thrown Sandshrew-ball flying past his head. "That was close... now, turn around and use Water Gun!" Terra exclaimed.

Squirty turned around to face the Geodude and spat out a trail of water towards the rock Pokémon. It dodged, and just as it was about to float over to the turtle Pokémon, Enigma the Charmander suddenly leapt from behind it. "Don't forget the faces of your other opponents!" Hana exclaimed, and just as Geodude turned around, Enigma scratched it and sent it back a bit.

"G-Geodude!" Camper Liam growled. "Then, uhh, Sandshrew! Dive down at Squirtle!" (No, not that move Dive. That'd be silly.)

The Sandshrew, which had bounced off the wall up into the ceiling, unculred itself and positioned as a diving swimmer. The tip of its claws penetrated the air under it, and its speed gradually increased as its own body headed towards Squirtle.

Terra frowned. "Uh-oh." she muttered.

Hana, however, snickered. "Enigma, now! she exclaimed. The other two trainers confusedly turn to Hana, but then they saw the Charmander grabbed Geodude by hand. "Squirty, please duck!" The Squirtle, catching on to its owner's rival's plans, grinned and hid back into its shell. Terra was about to ask what was going on, but then Charmander began spinning around, the Geodude turning into what looked like a hammer-throw event. "Now!" With Hana's proud signal, Enigma the Charmander let go of Geodude's hands and sent it flying towards the descending Sandshrew, who widened its eyes.

"Oh, no!" Camper Liam, finally understanding what was going on. However, it had been too late. The Geodude collided with the Sandshrew, sending it flying against the walls of the gym. "Sandshrew! Geodude!" he exclaimed and rushed over to them. "You okay?"

They let out a groan of tiredness.

"I'm sorry..." he sighed. The newbie called back his Pokémon. "I... g-guess you two win..." he muttered.

Terra suddenly squealed. "Sure, sure, whatever! I wanna go see Ignis' match!" she exclaimed.

Camper Liam frowned. "B-but... the backstage is off-limits to-"

"I'm sure there won't be a problem." Hana smiled. "After all, we _are_ her travelling companions."

Sighing, Camper Liam knew he had no way to win this, and led the two to watch Ignis' match.

* * *

**No, you cannot use Defense Curl then use another move to cause damage. No, you cannot actually find any hidden secrets to any of the Pokémon moves. I'm just changing the whole turn-battling thing into a free-for-all battle between Pokémons. BECAUSE WYNAUT! **(Get it? _Wynaut? Why not?_ AHAHAHA)** Anyways, thanks for reading.**


End file.
